1936- The witnesses of the treaty
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: This is a tale about somebody who witnesses the treaty be made and who was neither a shapeshifter or a vampire. Who was it? Please review. I hope it's not bad.
1. Chapter 1

1936

"Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey looked back. "Hello, Helen," he said. "I thought that I have told you, that I want to be alone."

Helen Sawyer looked down on her shoes. Her red curls fell down and hided her face. "Sorry," she whispered. "It's just… I don't want to alone."

Geoffrey sighed. Today was the day of his mother's funeral and he didn't want to be around all those people.

Helen has been his best friend since… forever. Their mothers have been friends (the kind of friends who gossiped over a cup of tea and cookies), so it was naturally that their children bond.

"All right, just look up and come here. I haven't got all day to just stand here."

Helen looked up and smiled. Her blue eyes seem to shine a bit.

Geoffrey looked different from his friend. He had brown hair and brown eyes, both inherited from his mother, but his face was the same as his paternal grandfather Simon Swan who immigrated to America in the last century.

"Where were you going?" Helen asked when she ran to him.

"Just a walk into the woods," he answered.

"Then let's go," she said and grab his arm.

* * *

"What time is it?"

Geoffrey looked at her. "I don't know. I didn't take my watch with me."

It was dark and the forest had become one with their own shadows. It was impossible to find way in there.

"Lovely," Geoffrey said and sad down on a rock. "We may have to stay here tonight."

"You mean… we have to sleep here. Do you know that my father will kill me, if I don't get home?"

Helen sad down beside Geoffrey and move closer to him.

"Well, if we keep walking, we will just get more lost. It's better that we stay right here tonight and try to find home tomorrow."

Helen sighed. "Wait what's that?"

"What?" Geoffrey asked.

"That over there."

Geoffrey looked up and saw a light shining to them.

"There is a light over there." Helen sounded relieved.

"Helen," Geoffrey scolded. "We have to be careful. It could be some criminals, who hiding in these woods."

"Well, we don't know if we don't find out." With that Helen was already headed for the light.

"For goodness' sake," he swore and followed her.

"Helen? Helen?"

He found her sitting behind a bush.

"Don't run like that. What is it?"

"There are people there."

He looked down. Around a fire was there a group of grownup-men, dressed in simple suits of leather which Geoffrey recognized as Quileute-suits. They seem very serious, waiting for something.

"It's the Quileute's. Would you like that we go down to them?"

"No, they seem scary," Helen whispered and ducked little more behind the bush.

Geoffrey fought an urge to laugh. He almost were going to tell her that she shouldn't be afraid. But…

"Look." Helen pointed out in the dark forest opposite the Quileute's.

Geoffrey saw a movement. At first he couldn't really tell what it was and thought it was a shadow. Then it was like that the shadow came closer and became five people dressed like them. All of them were pale. Between the light from the fire and the darkness from the forest, they looked like ghosts. Helen moved closer to Geoffrey. Were they really ghosts? She remembered what her grandmother told about restless ghost, who never found peace. They could be dangerous.

In front of them was a blond man. He looked… concern and maybe a little afraid. By his side was a woman with red brown hair. She kept his hand in both hers, as if she wanted to keep him with her no matter what.

Behind were three young people. Two young men and a young woman. The youngest of them had red hair in a color like bronze. His face didn't seem reveal any emotions, but at the same time he seem… mistrusting. Kind of scary.

The other was a big guy with short curly hair. The closest thing any human could came to resemble a bear. His eyes revealed a mischievous personality, but you couldn't tell if it was a good kind or a bad kind.

The last was a young woman with the most enchanting blond hair Geoffrey ever had seen. She stood by the tall guy and look kind of mistrusting, like the redheaded boy.

"The face that launched a thousand ships."

"What?" Helen looked up at Geoffrey.

"Christopher Marlowe," he quickly said. "Be quite. I want to hear what they are saying."

First it seem like they were greeting to each other. The blond man spoke for his fellows.

"Do you understand them?"

"A bit," Geoffrey admitted. "When my uncle Ted married a Quileute woman and settled down in the reservation, I learn a little about the local language. From what I can understand they are talking about a treaty."

"A treaty?"

"Something about hunting. Wait, now I get it. They are not allowed to hunt in the territory of the Quileute's."

"And they agree to that?"

"Yes. The blond one says that they will say away from the land, if the Quileute promise to never tell anybody who they are. He seem to understand them very well."

"What they are? Does they say what they are?"

"Can you just be quite, Helen. It hard to translate. Lichti… blood? Xash?"

Then he stopped up. He listened to more and then he suddenly got up on his feet. "We have to get away from here," he said, while he got Helen up.

"What? Why?" Helen was confused.

"I tell you later. Come on."

And then they walked away.

* * *

They were back to the rock from before. Geoffrey had given Helen his jacket, so she wouldn't get cold during the cold night.

"Cold ones? Vampires. Those other people were vampires."

Geoffrey sad down beside her. "I don't know. We may never know," he said. "Aunt Jezebel, you know uncle Ted's wife, told me about them. Their tribe had told that legend in many generations. You know one of the Quileute's we saw before? One of them is Ephraim Black, the tribe chief. I recognize him from the wedding."

Helen looked down on the ground. "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing," he said. "They don't know that we saw the whole thing. It's better if we keep quiet about this. It will only cause trouble."

Helen nodded. She hated troubles.

Then they were silence for a little while. They were sitting really close together in the forest and listening to the sounds of owls and crickets.

Geoffrey almost fall asleep before Helen said something.

"May I ask you something, Geoffrey?"

"You just did," he laughed. "But I don't mind if you ask about one more thing."

"I have always wondered how I would look like in a wedding dress. I have been thinking about it since my sister got married. You remember that wedding, right. How would you think I would look like?"

"Well, isn't the bridegroom's opinion more important?"

"Please, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey sighed. "Well if you were wearing a wedding dress like your sister had, I think you would look pretty."

"Really, just pretty?"

"No, not just pretty. No matter what wedding dress you will be wearing, you would look beautiful as a swan… I…I mean a bird swan, not a swan as…"

"… as in I might marry in to your family?" Helen guessed.

Geoffrey looked away red in his face. "Well… as I was saying. I think you will look beautiful, not matter what."

"Thanks," she said not looking at him.

"How sweet," a strange voice said from the shadows of the forest. A young man came out. The redhead from before. "Two eavesdroppers alone in the woods late at night."

Helen almost screamed, but Geoffrey covered her mouth before she could do it. The heart in his crest was pounding like a maniac.

"Don't say anything. My name is Edward Cullen. I know what you saw. What you heard. I want to be sure that you don't spill a word to anyone."

"Is that a threat?" Geoffrey asked and got. Helen followed him.

"It may be," Edward Cullen said. "Let's make a deal. Me and my family will leave you two alone, if you keep your mouth shout"

"And if we say no?"

"Well I am able to do things against you, if you reveal our secret."

"Listen, Cullen," Geoffrey said while stood up to the guy. "If you hurt Helen or anybody in my family, you will get twice as much, even if I will be dead. Let God be my witness."

Edward Cullen didn't react on his words. He looked like he didn't took those word seriously

"Come on," he said calm. "I'm following you two out of the forest."

Helen grab Geoffrey's arm in fear. He patted her calmly trying to relax her. "Let us just follow him."

* * *

They were not far away from Forks. Edward Cullen had vanished in the moment they all were out of the forest.

"He was nice," Helen said.

"Well, I didn't not trust him. But it was not like I had a choice."

He looked back at the forest and then back on Helen.

"We are not going to tell this to anybody, Helen," he whispered. "Not even our children or their children. Promise?" He lifted a hand up.

"Promise," Helen said and shake his hand.

They walked together for a little while. "Did you really think that this blond girl was worth a thousand ships?"

"Hm? Oh, well. To be honest I think she would be worth a million ships."

Helen nodded. "All right."

"But why wasted a million ships on a Helen-of-Troy-face you hardly know, when you have a Helen by your side."

Helen looked up at him then she smiled and took his hand.

Hand in hand they walked home together.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if I made a mistake in the english language. I'm not use to write long stories in english. I just thought 'Did the Cullen meet Bella's Grandparents during their first time in Forks?' So here is a story, where they were involved? Please review. **


	2. Before Breaking Dawn

Bella's pov – before _Breaking Dawn_

* * *

"Who is that?"

I turned around. Edward was holding an old black-and-white picture in his hand, looking at it with a intense look like he was afraid that the people in the picture would disappear, if he turn away just once.

I walk over to him to look at it.

"Oh, that's my grandparents. Grandpa and Grandma Swan."

"Charlie's parents?"

I nodded. "Yes, this is their wedding picture. Charlie showed it to me yesterday-"

I looked at it. Grandma was standing beautiful in her wedding dress while holding to Grandpas arm with a laughing look in her eyes. _I got him_, the look seems to say. _I got him and I will never let him get away_.

Grandpa was just smiling shy even though that you will get the impression that he didn't mind that Grandma got him.

They looked really happy.

"They must have been pretty old when your dad was born."

"They were in their 40s. They both got ill and died not long after that Renée left. So I hardly knew them. But Charlie says that I remind a lot of Grandma in personality except that I got Grandpas colors in hair and eyes."

"Yes, I can see it," Edward murmured. Then he suddenly laughed.

"What so funny?" I asked sounding angry.

"Sorry," he snorted. "But do you believe in self-fulfilling prophecies?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

He just shook with his head. "Nothing. That's just an old story, that I can tell you one day. A story about a man who kept his promise about misery with God as his witness. Even after death."

And with that he lay the photo down.

* * *

**I think I should mention a few things. Don't read if you haven't read The Official Guide**

**What Edward means is that he caused himself and Bella misery when he left her in **_**New Moon**_**. I a way Geoffrey was right when he said that if Edward ever hurt one in his family, he will also get hurt.**

**Geoffrey's uncle, who we heard married a Quileute in the last chapter, is supposed to be the father to Molly Swan (see the Ateara Family Tree in The Guide), who married Quill's grandfather. I just thought if Charlie and Bella were in family with her, they couldn't be close related. I don't know if Stephenie Meyer wanted Molly Swan to be Charlie and Bella's relative, but I'm just guessing. And my guess is that Molly's father was a relative of Charlie's father, who married a Quileute woman and moved to the reservation.**

**One more thing: I don't own anything about the legal rights to Twilight, I just wrote this for fun and entertainment for myself and others. Do you all get it?**

**Please review.**


End file.
